


Fate brought you here, love will make you stay

by Gayboy99



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayboy99/pseuds/Gayboy99
Summary: Even and Isak end up at the same college in America. By some miracle they are roommates and they will soon realize that they will never be able to live apart from each other ever again. POV switches between Isak and Even.





	1. I think I'm gonna like it here

Even:

I can feel the fear and anticipation in every part of my body. It makes my eyes water, my hands shake, and my stomach turn. What ifs swirl around in my head. There are so many of them, their weight makes me feel dizzy. I am going to be so far from home that if anything goes wrong I will be alone. If anything happens my mom will never trust me with something like this ever again. Technically I no longer need her approval to do anything anymore. I am an adult...what terrifying four words they are. I am an adult now, I have earned the right to make my own decisions, to make my own mistakes. It kills me to know how much worry I am causing her by going to college in America. But I know in my heart that it is the right thing for me to do. Something in my mind clicked when I first heard about this place, I am as certain as I can be. My disorder always leaves some room for crippling anxiety, but through it all, this decision feels right. But...

What if my English isn’t as good as I think it is?  
What if my roommate is mean...or crazy...or drinks too much...or worst of all is a Trump supporter?  
What if I get so lost I never find my dorm again?  
What if I missed something in the registration and student visa process that I get sent home?  
What if I lose my passport?   
What if I get sick and no one is there to take care of me?  
What if I have an episode and everyone finds out that I’m Bipolar?

“Honey, are you okay?” My mom asks over the roar of the airplane. She can always tell when my brain is making too much noise. 

I shake my head no. She wordlessly picks up my headphones from where they rest on my lap. I put them in my ears and I put my head on her shoulder. She strokes my hair softly, letting me know that everything is okay. And for now everything is okay. The music is helping the noise in my mind relax. I am also between my mother and my sister, Luna. In this moment they are with me, they love me, we don't have to say goodbye for a few more days. 

 

I wake to the jolt of the plane landing. I can't remember when I drifted off and I'm surprised by how rested I feel. My sister is excitedly looking out the window. This is her first time in America as well.

“Oh Even, you missed it! The mountains were beautiful!’’ Luna smiles from ear to ear.

I pray that her enthusiasm will translate over to me, but I still feel numb inside. I practically sleep walk my way through the airport, following my mom and Luna like a ghost. This is the beginning of the biggest adventure of my life and I can't even smile at the thought. 

I hardly remember getting into the rental car and I can't remember how long we have been driving. Out my window all I see is dry grass and rolling hills. The same colors and textures for miles. My anxiety takes over, it convinces me that I can't possibly live in a place like this, I made all the wrong decisions, all the pictures online couldn't have actually come from this place. It was all a scam and my broken brain couldn't see through it. Where were the breathtaking mountains, the smiling people, the busy town streets?

The car is climbing over a hill and I am about to say that I can't do this, I have to go home. Who was I kidding? I would never be able to do this. But then the car reaches the top of the hill...and I see it. I see the mountains that no picture could have done justice to. Hundreds of feet of flat rock jutting out of the earth. An event that could have only been inspired by an artist's mind. Weather it was a God or Mother Earth that was inspired to make it, I don't know. All I know for certain that in the shadow of such beauty, I will have to be okay here.


	2. And in that moment I felt alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak does some shopping

Isak:

Target...or do you mean hell on earth? Perhaps that is unfair, this particular Target at this particular time is precisely what I imagine hell would feel like. I had done my best to avoid this mayhem, but there were some things a boy couldn't possibly find online, no matter how hard he tried. Well it was only one thing that I need from this hell store, and that is contact lense solution. The bottles I ordered are currently in Denver and the bottle I meant to pack was left behind in Oslo. Come on Isak you can do this, you have to do this. If you want to be able to see, you have to do this. 

But where in the fuck does a person find contact lense solution in a place that sells everything? Okay I can do this, I head off in a promising direction...and find myself in the girls clothing department. I head off into the opposite direction...kitty litter...another direction...electronics. Seeing all my future classmates with their parents doesn't help either. It makes me very aware of how alone I truly am. These kids don't have dads that kicked them out of the house when they were 14 or moms that didn't stand up for them. Don't be bitter Isak, come on you promised you wouldn't do that. You are better off without them. They would just find a way ruin this experience for you. One more try and I find myself in an isle of nothing but brightly colored towels. I can't help the frustrated noise that comes out of my mouth. 

I don't notice how desperate I must look, until a woman asks, “Hey, it's okay. Anything I could help you with?’’

Wow I must look really desperate, the woman doesn't even work here. It dawns on me that I don't even know the words for contact lense solution in English. I couldn't ask for help even if I wanted to. “Yeah, I would love help, but I don't know the word for what I need in English,” I admit lamely. 

“Are you Norwegian? It's just your accent…” she trails off. When she says that I realize her accent as well. I can't believe that I didn't notice it before. 

“Yes! I am. I can't believe this. You are Norwegian too?’’ I ask in Norwegian. 

“Yes I am. This is quite the coincidence. Do you still need help finding something?’’ She asks in Norwegian as well.

“Contact lense solution. It's the only thing I came in here for,’’ I admit.

“Oh I saw some over this way. Let me show you,’’ she offers.

“You don't need to walk me,’’ I say surprised by her eagerness.

She smiles a kind smile and starts to walk in spite of me, “I'm done with my shopping anyway.’’ 

I notice the contents of her cart for the first time. There are towels, sheets, pillows, and a storage bin. “Do you have a child moving into the dorms?’’ I ask looking around for someone who could be her child. I realize how much I want her answer to be yes. The thought of having another Norwegian to talk to is the best thing I've heard today.

“Yes, my son Even. He is a freshman. He and his sister are unpacking right now,’’ she says pausing a little too long before she said unpacking. 

“Well I would love to meet him,’’ I admit perhaps a little too eagerly.


End file.
